Usa
Usa (うさ), also known as Hana, is an best known for her covers. Her voice is one of the higher pitched ones among utaite, although she can also sing in a deeper, fuller voice; some of her covers sung in a lower key sound equally good. Her most popular cover up to date is her "World is Mine" with over 2.69 million views as of August 2013. She, Yamai, Tourai, and some producers are part of Usa Colony. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 02, 2009) # forget-me-not (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # Usacolo Yon (Released on August 13, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on September 15, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Released on March 30, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # Natsu Euro (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on July 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Usacolo Yontengo (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 05, 2011) # Itadaki Euro Best (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on October 12, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on November 16, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Robot ver. (Released on February 08, 2012) # (Released on February 08, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 07, 2012) # (Released on July 07, 2012) # Anison "Kamikyoku" Cover MIX!! (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Usacolo Go (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on December 05, 2012) # (TAMAONSEN album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on January 04, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Usacolo Gohan (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Meitantai Yamai to Mekausa (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 30, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 27, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # Usacolo Best (Released on August 17, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Usa Yamai (憂病) with Yamai List of Covered Songs -Arrange ver.- (2007.12.30) # "Melt" (2008.01.05) # "Ex-Girl" (2008.01.11) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.01.23) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (2008.02.05) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.02.07) # "Kowane" (2008.02.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.02.27) # "Cyclone" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.03.14) # "Happiness" (2008.03.19) # "Honto wa Wakatteru" (I Really Understand) (2008.03.21) # "Please, My Producer" (2008.04.12) # "Dear" (2008.04.14) # "Hantoumei Arabasta" (2008.04.17) # "Yume Miru Kotori" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.05.05) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.08) # "Rasen Meikyuu~Spiral Labyrinth~" (2008.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Leo" (2008.05.24) # "SPICE!" (2008.06.04) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.06.15) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.20) # "Celluloid" (2008.07.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.08.30) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Usa, Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura (2008.09.02) # "Sayonara Memories" (2008.09.20) # "Higher and Higher" (2008.10.10) # "Karada no Choushi Okashiino" (2008.10.18) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.11.14) # "Sadistic Vampire" (2008.12.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.23) # "Wish" (2008.12.28) # "NO.00 Pole Dance" (2009.01.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.05) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.01.27) # "Juvenile" feat. Tourai and Usa (2009.02.17) # "Sorry" (2009.02.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.20) # "High Sense Nonsense" (2009.04.23) # "Mikunologie" (2009.05.01) # "The Wanderlast" -Piano remix- (2009.05.15) # "Toeto" (2009.06.01) # "magnet" feat. Usa and Yamai (2009.06.21) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Usa and X-Plorez (2009.08.13) # "MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.12) # "NOAH" (Original with iroha(sasaki) (2009.09.25) # "Alice" (2009.09.29) # "After the Dream" (2009.10.01) # "Mobstrike Tribute" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.30) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.06) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.12.28) # "Imitation Black" (2010.02.10) # "Thunder Amplifier" (2010.02.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.02.18) # "Albino" (2010.04.03) # "SPiCa" (2010.04.10) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (K-ON! song) (2010.05.11) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Tourai, Yamai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.23) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.03) # "Calc." (2010.09.30) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (Dream, Sometimes) (2010.11.05) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.25) # "Lost and Found" (2010.12.28) # "FRIENDS in the BOX" (2011.05.31) (Community only) # "Out of Eden" feat. Usa and Nodoame (2011.06.11) # "Out of Eden" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir-, Hitori and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Being Here) (2011.10.16) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" (2011.12.18) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" -retake- (2011.12.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.28) # "Rin-Chan Nau!" feat. Usa and Yamai (2012.01.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Eco-avoidance ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.18) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Clown) (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.14) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (reupload) (2012.05.23) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.06.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kyoretsuna Iro" (2012.08.08) # "Irony" (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Amatsu Kitsune" (The Celestial Fox) (2012.09.29) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Usa and Toriko (2012.10.31) # "Children Record" (2012.11.28) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.12.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Usa and Kaito (2013.01.06) # "Electro Saturator" (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.22) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.24) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.27) # "bouquet" -Piano ver.- (2013.08.10) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Usa and Yamai (2013.09.24) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.09.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (2013.09.29) # "Geryosu ga Taosenai" (2013.10.07) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (2014.02.18) # "Kotonoha Clinic" (2014.02.24) # "Sekai wo Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.10.06) # "Attakain Dakara~♪/Nandashi" (Because It Warms~/What is this) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.01.12) # "1/6 -out of the gravity-" (2015.01.12) (YT only) # "Ojiichan ga Detekonai" (Grandpa does not come out) (2015.02.15) # "Taion" (Body Temperature; hitomi song) (2015.09.03) (YT only) # "Shumei to Araba" (Master's Order and Araba) feat. Toriko and Usa (2015.09.29) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.03.01) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of The Sin) (2016.07.03) # "Charles" (2017.07.29) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Usa Colony albums see here |track1title = Let's Go! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Nigorou |track1composer = Nigorou |track1arranger = Nigorou |track2title = Regret |track2info = |track2lyricist = Syncretica |track2composer = Syncretica |track2arranger = Syncretica |track3title = The pain still left |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track3composer = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track3arranger = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track4title = Yume no Tou |track4info = |track4lyricist = Syncretica |track4composer = Syncretica |track4arranger = Syncretica |track5title = Kienai Kioku |track5info = |track5lyricist = KTG |track5composer = KTG |track5arranger = KTG |track6title = Hitoshizuku |track6info = |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Calling |track7info = |track7lyricist = Nigorou |track7composer = Nigorou |track7arranger = Nigorou |track8title = Tip Top |track8info = |track8lyricist = KTG |track8composer = KTG |track8arranger = KTG |track9title = LONG WAY FROM HOME |track9info = |track9lyricist = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track9composer = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track9arranger = Kamiji Tatsuhide |track10title = flower. |track10info = |track10lyricist = Usa |track10composer = Usa |track10arranger = KurousaP }} |track1title = LOCK☆ON |track1info = |track1lyricist = KTG |track1composer = KTG |track1arranger = KTG |track2title = alone |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = sofa |track3info = |track3lyricist = KTG |track3composer = KTG |track3arranger = KTG |track4title = LOCK☆ON |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KTG |track4arranger = KTG |track5title = alone |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = sofa |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KTG |track6arranger = KTG }} |track1title = Monochro Blue Sky |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track2title = Jenga |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track3title = Houkouonchi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = AgoanikiP |track4title = Alice |track4lyricist = |track4composer = FullkawaP |track5title = Celluloid |track5lyricist = |track5composer = baker |track6title = Kokoro |track6lyricist = |track6composer = TravoltaO |track6arranger = |track7title = Migikata no Chou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NoriP |track8title = Saigo no Joou |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track9title = Yuuhizaka |track9lyricist = |track9composer = doriko |track10title = 60th Summer of Love |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track11title = Himawari |track11lyricist = minato |track11composer = minato}} |track1title = Triangular |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Preparade |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Uruwashiki Sekai |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aozora no Namida |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Introduction ~ Toui Flower - |track2title = Atelier |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track2arranger = Onyx Kobayashi |track3title = O Uchi he Kaerou |track3info = (Let's Go Home) |track3lyricist = Onyx Kobayashi |track3composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track3arranger = Onyx Kobayashi}} |track1title = Natsuiro Melody・Kimiiro Memory |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = 619 |track2lyricist = |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = LiveP |track3title = Kekkashugi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = Junky}} |track1title = Introduction ~ Atelier |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Kobayashi Onyx |track2title = Winter white song |track2lyricist = Usa |track2composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track2arranger = Kobayashi Onyx |track3title = Unchained Memory |track3lyricist = Kobayashi Onyx |track3composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track3arranger = Kobayashi Onyx |track4title = Christmas Carol ga Owareba |track4lyricist = Kobayashi Onyx |track4composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track4arranger = Kobayashi Onyx |track5title = pages |track5lyricist = Usa |track5composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track5arranger = Kobayashi Onyx}} |track1title = DREAMIN' |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Nigorou |track2title = landscape |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = Matsumoto Fuminori |track3title = cherry |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Nigorou |track4title = Selohann |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = KTG |track5title =Toraware ohimesama |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = Matsumoto Fuminori |track6title = a calm day |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = KTG}} Gallery }} Trivia * She garnered a bit of criticism regarding a guerilla live concert in the wake of the Touhoku Earthquake and Tsunami that occurred on March 11, 2011. Fans who were unaware of tax laws assumed that she had pocketed the money she raised from the event. * She resides in Kanagawa Prefecture.Her Nico Nico Douga userpage * She has a younger brother.Her cover of "Shiwa" mentioning her brother * Her collaboration base with Yamai is "Usa Yamai" (憂病), where 憂 means melancholy and 病 means illness. * Since "Usa" is also short for "usagi", meaning "rabbit", she puts a rabbit face (｡･ｘ･)つ in her video titles. * On May 24, 2013 Usa and Kobayashi Onyx registered a marriage certificate.Her twitter status concerning her marriage External Links * Twitter * Blog * Instagram